


Manip Art for fallingintodivinity (Fandom Trumps Hate 2020)

by OffYourBird



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: All textual quotes are fic property of fallingintodivinity as noted, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip, only the artwork is mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffYourBird/pseuds/OffYourBird
Summary: Two manip Geralt/Jaskier fanarts based on scenes requested from fallingintodivinity fanfics.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Manip Art for fallingintodivinity (Fandom Trumps Hate 2020)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [makes the heart grow fonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108900) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 
  * Inspired by [i’ll lay you down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929809) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> Hi fallingintodivinity,
> 
> Thank you so much for your amazing patience waiting for this auction fulfillment, dear human! Canon's visual limitations made these scenes a fun challenge, and I hope you enjoy them ♥

Manip #1: fallingintodivinity provided me with the following prompt for manip #1 from their fic [makes the heart grow fonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108900/chapters/52767700):

_[ **Setting:** a small, bare bedroom that a villager is letting Geralt and Jaskier stay in for the night. It's tiny but neat, just large enough to fit a twin bed and a small night table. Geralt and Jaskier are both wearing their usual clothes that we see them wear in the series.]_

_Geralt’s barely shut the door of the room they’re being loaned for the night, sat down on one of the two beds and taken off his boots before Jaskier, his own boots already off, pushes him down on the bed. The bard immediately clambers over him, straddling his lap and fitting their mouths together, kissing him hot and demanding, fingers deftly undoing the buckles on Geralt’s leather jerkin._

Manip #2: fallingintodivinity provided me with the following prompt for manip #2 from their fic [l lay you down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929809):

_[ **Setting** : Geralt and Jaskier are camping out in the woods between towns. It's dark, and there's a small campfire burning. They're sitting huddled together to keep warm, and Geralt has one arm around Jasker's shoulders. Jaskier has a thin blanket that Geralt gave to him draped over him.]_

_“I broke up with the Countess de Stael because of you,” Jaskier blurted, then immediately clapped his hand over his mouth, looking appalled._

_“You what,” said Geralt._

_“You heard me,” Jaskier said, sulky._

_“I thought she was your muse,” Geralt said. His mouth kept trying to pull into a grin without his damned permission._

_“Stop making it worse,” said Jaskier plaintively. Geralt did grin, then. He leaned over and kissed Jaskier square on the mouth._

_“Mmph!” said Jaskier, eyes going wide. He did start kissing back very enthusiastically after that, though, so Geralt counted it as a win. He dragged Jaskier into his lap as he licked into the bard’s mouth._


End file.
